Rumors
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Just Light and his friend Suki having a normal two in the morning conversation... Maybe prequal to another stroy. One-shot Suki is my OC and it's rated for strong language.


**Rumors**

Two thirty at night at Light Yagami's home and there is a dark figure climbing up to his window? What do you think that's about?

The figure tapped on the glass a few times, just so that Light could unlock the window. But as soon as he did so, a very pissed off female flung the window upward, almost shattering the glass.

**"What the hell! You call me at two in the morning on a Wednesday that I have a term paper due just to spite me didn't you!?" **she asked.

**"You know, you could at least get your own apartment so that I don't have to crawl through your window like all of your creepy fan girls… Who, by the way, wrote a very interesting comment about your body on the garage door," **she commented after a few moments of silence.

The figure slouched down into a beanbag chair that sat just beside Light's bed and watched Ryuk stand on the other side of the bed recovering from his laughter after reading the comment on the garage door.

**"Ryuk, how long do you plan on staying with this guy? I mean, he still lives with his parents and little sister, wakes up in the morning after killing seven people and goes downstairs and eats breakfast, with said sister, without even having an ounce of guilt. What a Bastard!"**

**"Damn it! You talk too much!" **Light hissed at her sudden comments.

**"I sometimes think about the same things, but he found the notebook and I can't do anything about it," **the shinigami sulked.

**"Ah, I remember when I first got sucked into all of this mess. Who knew that I would pick up a notebook that could let me see you? I swore to myself after that moment to never help anyone who has dropped something again!"**

Light pulled the famous notebook out from his bedside table drawer and waved it in front of her face.

**"Suki, you were the one that offered to help. I could have killed you, but you were too scared of dying," **Light reminded.

**"I'm so fucking sorry if I like living! You are such a damn pain in the ass!"**

**"Light, stop pestering Suki!" **Ryuk butted in.

**"Ryuk who do you like better?! The cocky, sadistic, bastard!?"**

**"Or little miss bitchy?" **Light finished.

She took the notebook from his hands and placed a pen to the paper. She scribbled something onto the paper and held it up to his face. He read it and you could see the stress mark forming on his head.

**"No need for such language. Even if that is very true," **Ryuk agreed to her written statement with a large grin.

They high fived, causing Light to get very pissed and snatch the notebook from Suki.

**"I will kill you one day."**

**"No you won't. Cause if you do, who else will protect you from your crazed stalkers?"**

**"I can handle myself."**

**"Handling as in 'getting laid' am I right?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Ah, come now Light. We both know what you think about having fan girls," **Ryuk snickered.

**"Yeah, *Cough* pervert *Cough*"**

**"All because you add the 'cough's' doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying about me Suki!"**

**"Look, you're the one who called me here. So what the hell do you want?"**

**"I need you to do some research," **he said placing the notebook back into its rightful place.

**"Oh. My. Damn. You couldn't have told me this on the phone!?"**

**"They would probably be listening. Plus I just love to annoy you."**

**"You know, some people think that if you mess around with someone that you like them," **Ryuk unnecessarily added.

**"Don't fuck with me. I would rather make out with Mello."**

**"That's harsh," **Light sulked.

**"That's life! Now if that's all you wanted to tell me 'I need you to do some research' then I'll be going. I know you enough to tell what you need me to look at. So see you later twat," **she waved as she started for the window.

**"I'll see you later today Suki!"**

**"Bye Ryuk. I'll look forward to seeing _YOU."_**

Suki turned around and walked back over to Light with an outstretched hand.

**"I need ten bucks to get home… on second thought make it twenty. Cab drivers breakfast will be on you," **she snickered.

He handed her the money and glared at her until she was out of sight. How that woman managed to get under his skin so much was a complete mystery to him. Ryuk had liked her ever since they had met, but it was completely opposite with him. The thought of writing her name over and over in the Death Note was very tempting. But Ryuk wouldn't let him so that would be a total waste of time, time that could be spent killing off criminals and creating a new world. But when he threatened to kill Suki after she found out, she was so scared that she even offered to help in anyway possible. At first he thought that she was a total wimp, but that soon changed when she came over for the first time to go over certain details about her job.

**"She is rude, obnoxious, controlling, stubborn… This is ridiculous," **Light complained.

**"That's why I like her so much. She pisses you off."**

Light rolled over on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was right. She did piss him off- way too much in his opinion. But she was good at what she did; pulling information and making sure no one knew about it. She was going to school to study law. What she wanted to do for a career specifically was even unknown to her. She could become a detective like L, a renowned lawyer, or something to that nature. She was in the same grade as Light. And that annoyed him to no end. He would see her everyday in classes, on campus, and occasionally on weekends when they would discus the new world that he had planned.

**"I think she will be very useful, don't you think?" **Ryuk asked sauntering over to the still open window.

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"The information that she gives you is very top secret. If you are found with that information, who do you think is going to tell them who you got it from? They certainly won't believe you."**

**"I don't think that she would go that far to save my ass. For herself maybe, but definitely not mine. She knows too much, and I can't kill her. At least not yet."**

**"Yet? What makes you think she won't be dead by the time you decide to get rid of her?"**

He was right. She could die at anytime on any job that he sent her out on.

"**Still, she is the most troublesome woman I have ever met."**

"**Damn straight! Skippy!" **Suki yelled tossing a pile of papers over his head.

**"How long have you been standing there?"**

**"Enough to listen to you guys saying that I could be useful in the future," **she said taking her normal spot on the green beanbag chair.

**"These are all the records that you need for you new little plan. By the way, there are more fan girl comments on the side on your house, written in shaving cream. I sometimes wonder how they come up with them off of the top of their heads," **she giggled.

**"What if they aren't off of the top of their heads? What if they are true?"**

**"Because I don't think that anyone would think of writing those things on your home without getting caught. But I'm not a fan girl so what do I know?"**

**"That's very true. You don't think the way they do, do you?"**

**"And I hope to Kira that I never fucking will!"**

**"Kira? Well at least you're agreeing to my idea."**

**"You may not know this, Mr. Bastard, but I am very happy with the work I'm doing for you. Even if it means making myself look like an ass doing it."**

**"Devoted. That is the only word I can think that describes you," **Light said.

**"That is such fucking bullshit and you know it!" **She hissed back.

**"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one," **Ryuk chuckled.

This was just another one of those days at Light Yagami's home. Suki came in harassed him a little, did whatever job he need her to do, and went on her merry way. She did have a paper due in the morning and he had to look over the information that she had given him.

**"She is such an ass hole!" **Light screamed after Suki had left.

**"Why do you say that?"**

Light held up the small note that had been placed on top of the manila folder and handed it to Ryuk.

**Light****,**

**The comments on the garage and side of your house… are all going to be published on the school newspaper for tomorrow morning. These rumors will be spreading around for months!**

**Suki**

Ryuk grabbed Light's hand after he realized that he had yanked the Death Note from his drawer. The pen almost touched the page when Ryuk pulled it back and struggled to keep it away from the paper.

**"Kill! KILL!"**

Ryuk rolled his eyes and finally grabbed the pen away. But he did feel sorry for him; they were terrible rumors from what he had read on the garage door. But Suki just snickered as she climbed into her cab and asked for the driver to take her back to her home. She knew who wrote the rumors and was going to congratulate the person who wrote them without getting caught.

**"You did an amazing job Suki! Nicely done!" **she said giving herself a pat on the back.

Yep that's right… she wrote them.

* * *

**A/N:**** Don't slam me or anything. Sorry for you Mello fans but I had to make my character hate someone more than Light. I don't hate Light either; it's just my OC. Read and Review… But no flames… cause me no like those!**


End file.
